Someone To Watch Over Me
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: The NID and SGC have a problem to fix and an unlikely remedy that involves two members of SG-1, Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, and wedding rings.
1. Part One

Title: Someone To Watch Over Me - Part One  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Season Three: "Shades of Grey" Season Four: "Upgrades" and "Divide and Conquer"   
  
Season: Any  
  
Summary: The NID and SGC have a problem to fix and an unlikely remedy that involves two members of SG-1.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, it's universe or characters, so please don't sue. I also don't own Fruit Loops. I only own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: This began just as an idea that hit me about a month ago and I've been working on it as a series, please read and review.

**Special Information: **In this story Jack is still a colonel and Sam is still a major, it's sort of important for the series to work. The SGC can be run by whoever you like though.

* * *

_Cheyenne Mountain Complex - SGC_  
  
"What do you think Jack?"  
  
Jack O'Neill looked up from his bowl of Fruit Loops to stare at his best friend, who was sitting across from him at their table in the main dining hall. Daniel Jackson had his usual curious look plastered over his face; his etched features appeared stretched as he peered at Jack over the top of his glasses.   
  
Jack shrugged, "Sorry Danny I wasn't listening."  
  
"Jack," Daniel began carefully, "Are you telling me that for the past ten minutes, despite the fact that you've been watching Teal'c and I have a conversation, you haven't heard any of it?"  
  
"Nope." Jack grinned as he ushered another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. He half glanced at Teal'c, who was sitting beside Daniel, and found the large alien to be slightly amused.  
  
Before Daniel could begin another rant, Samantha Carter appeared beside Jack and took the seat next to her CO, "Sorry guys I got caught up in my lab."  
  
"Geez Carter, how does that enormous brain of yours function without food?" Jack asked as he slurped down more colored fruit rings.  
  
"It gets by sir, besides you make it sound like I never eat." Sam smiled as she began arranging her food on her tray.  
  
"Well every time I'm in here you're no where to be found Carter." Jack retorted.  
  
"Yes sir but I'm generally in my lab _working_ - you're down here hiding from your paperwork." Sam replied, giving her CO one of her million dollar smiles so he wouldn't reprimand her for talking back to a senior officer. Jack just shrugged Sam off as he turned back to his bowl, letting her win the battle for now. Sam settled in beside him and was about to take her first bite of breakfast when the PA system clicked on.  
  
"SG-1 to Briefing Room."  
  
Jack groaned verbally as he dropped his spoon into his bowl, Daniel and Teal'c just picked up the remnants of their breakfast and headed to the door while Sam put her fork down, disappointed that she hadn't been able to take a bite. Jack noticed his 2IC's reaction to the page; generally she was peppy and couldn't wait to see why they were being called down but she just looked disappointed.   
  
"Carter," Jack started and caught Sam's beautiful blue gaze, "Grab the apple and the toast, you can eat on the run."  
  
"But sir..." Sam knew the rule about food throughout the complex, it wasn't allowed - too many things could happen.  
  
"Carter."   
  
Sam gave Jack a grateful grin as she grabbed the food and followed him to the nearest elevator. She had learned not to argue with him, he was stubborn and did what he wanted anyway, that she had learned first hand. The rule even applied when his life was in danger. He wouldn't leave her when she was trapped on Apophis' new mother ship, even though it could have cost him his life and when they were suspected as Zatarcs he offered to have his brain examined to save hers. She had found out over the years that the sarcastic and arrogant man that she followed was really a sarcastic, kind, sweet and caring man. He valued his friends lives above all others - even his own and she secretly knew that he carried a special place in his heart for hers especially.   
  
Sam tried to pretend that it didn't exist, the special bond that she had created with her CO - her highly logical brain had explained to itself that it wasn't true, the lingering stares, the brushed fingertips, they were just coincidence. But Sam didn't believe in coincidence and she knew it was more than that anyway. To sum it up best, both she and Jack cared about each other a lot more that they were supposed to. And it was fine by both of them.

* * *

SG-1 arrived in the Briefing room to find the briefing table filled with familiar faces. Major Paul Davis sat in one chair, carefully going over several folders while across from him NID agent Malcolm Barrett was sitting with his own stack of folders. Barrett noticed SG-1's arrival first and immediately stood from his seat, slightly rigid. Major Davis followed suit and stood, he turned on his heels and properly saluted Jack, "Colonel."  
  
Jack nodded towards Davis, giving him an acknowledgment before the major looked beyond him to Sam, "Major."  
  
Sam properly nodded to Davis and replied, "Major."  
  
"I believe you are all familiar with Special Agent Barrett." Davis said as he pointed towards the tall, attractive man standing opposite him.  
  
"Yes. Yes we are." Jack replied as he and Teal'c moved to their seats beside Davis. Sam and Daniel walked around the table to take the two chairs opposite them, Sam taking the one closest to Barrett. "So what is this all about?"  
  
"Well Colonel, there's been an information leak. A dangerous information leak." Barrett answered, gaining himself concerned looks from three-fourths of SG-1.  
  
"What kind of leak?" Daniel asked as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose.  
  
"As Agent Barrett said, a dangerous one." Davis replied as he handed a folder to each member of SG-1. "It has come to the attention of the NID that several of the rogue members have happened upon the artifact dubbed X096..."  
  
"You mean the chest that we found on P3X-696?" Daniel asked curiously and it earned him a hard look from Jack.  
  
"How do you remember things like that?" Jack asked while he scowled.  
  
Daniel shrugged and Major Davis continued before a fight erupted, "Yes Dr. Jackson. There's a picture within the folder." All of SG-1 opened their folders as Davis continued, "The chest was deemed useless and was placed in Area 51 to be stored. Approximately a week ago the chest was discovered missing. It was then that Agent Barrett brought me some interesting intelligence."  
  
Barrett took the hint and stood, ready to explain his portion of the story, "It had come to my attention that several rogue NID agents had in their possession a key of some sort, that was retrieved on one of their missions before their access to a Stargate was cut off. When I heard that a chest went missing from Area 51 I began to fear the worst so I approached Major Davis with what information I had and together we discovered that the rogue NID are behind the burglary of Area 51, they seem to think that the key in their possession will open the chest."  
  
"So?" Jack asked, "Big deal, what's so important about the chest?"   
  
"Nothing that I could find. I couldn't get the chest open and the glyphs along the outside didn't make any sense." Daniel replied, his focus still on their two guests.  
  
"But that's not what new intel is showing." Major Davis said. "NID specialists believe that the chest contains a Goa'uld queen that was locked away when the first system lords descended upon Earth."  
  
"So with the key and the chest in their possession we're about to have a big problem on our hands." Sam said, thinking aloud.  
  
"Exactly." Barrett nodded.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do? Why don't you and your NID buddies just go in and bust them?" Jack asked.  
  
"Because the cell that's operating can't be alerted that we're onto them, if they are then we might quite possibly unleash a Goa'uld queen. Instead, the NID and the Joint Chiefs have come up with their own plan." Barrett answered.  
  
"What's that?" Daniel asked from down the table.  
  
"The cell is operating out of a small, cultured cul-de-sac. Two of the leaders are believed to be posing as a married couple, so the NID and the Joint Chiefs have decided to put their own undercover duo in, also posing as a married couple." Barrett said as he made eye contact with Sam.  
  
Jack twitched slightly across the desk before speaking up, "So why do we need to know this?"  
  
Major Davis answered and shocked SG-1, "Because it was decided that the two that will go undercover would be from SG-1."

* * *

After Thought: So? What did you think? Do you want another chapter? Please review. 

**Author's Plea: **My best friend has posted a story here on that hasn't gotten much attention and it deserves much more, she's a fantastic writer and the story is also fantastic (I've been helping her as she's been writing it). Please check it out - it is rated R though. You can find it under my favorite stories, it's called To Melt A Frozen Heart by thefemaleapophis. Thank you, _Cathain._


	2. Part Two

Title: Someone To Watch Over Me - Part Two  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Any  
  
Summary: The NID and SGC have a problem to fix and an unlikely remedy that involves two members of SG-1, Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, and wedding rings.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, it's universe or characters, so please don't sue. I only own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: Chapter Two! Please read and review.

**Special Thanks:** I want to thank everyone who checked thefemaleapophis' story _To Melt A Frozen Heart_, it means a lot to me. If anyone is interested in the story, you can find it on my favorites page.

* * *

"What?" Sam asked after a moment, the words finally settling in.  
  
"Why?" Daniel asked still confused.  
  
"Because, the two cell members would be able to spot NID agents, even new ones. We haven't been able to completely keep rogue agents out of our files so any NID agent is compromised." Barrett answered.  
  
"So why not black ops?" Jack asked, directing his question to Major Davis.  
  
"Other than the fact that we would have to explain what the SGC and the Goa'uld are? Because the mission is considered top secret, just like any SG mission." Davis replied.  
  
"But won't the rogue agents recognize SG-1 members since they have access to NID files?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, not this cell. It would be like a scientist on the X-302 project knowing what you guys look like, they know _of_ you but they don't _know_ you. This cell is only research and weaponry they won't be able to spot a SG-1 member." Barrett answered.  
  
"So how are we going to decide who's going under?" Sam asked as she watched Barrett and Jack watched her.  
  
"Well it can't be T for obvious reasons." Jack replied and Teal'c nodded in agreement, the large man could maybe pass as human if he didn't have a large gold brand on his forehead.  
  
"And I'm scheduled to be off world for two weeks starting next week." Daniel piped up; his details made Sam and Jack look at each other.  
  
"It's none of your concern." Davis spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.  
  
"The decision has already been made." Barrett mirrored.   
  
Davis pulled two more files out of his stack and handed the first to Sam, "Obviously Sam, since you're the only female assigned to SG-1 you will be going under."   
  
Sam nodded as she took the offered folder, flipped it open and began reading. Daniel leaned over her shoulder to see some of the information.  
  
"And Colonel..." Davis said holding the other file out to the grayed colonel, "You were the Joint Chiefs other choice."  
  
Jack forced himself to swallow as he looked across the table at Sam who, by some miracle, managed not to blush. They exchanged worried looks and Jack spoke up, "But that isn't right, I mean Carter is my 2IC - this would be considered fraternization."  
  
"Generally Colonel, you'd be correct but I've got a document signed by the President of the United States in my hand that has waved you and Major Carter from all Air Force law until the cell has been apprehended." Davis retorted.  
  
"All law?" Sam managed to ask in a halfway decent voice.  
  
"Yes, the President and the Joint Chiefs decided that you and Colonel O'Neill will have to convince your new neighbors that you are indeed married and Air Force law wouldn't allow you to do so, so you are both temporarily waved from the Air Force rules." Major Davis explained as Daniel gave Teal'c a knowing look from across the table.  
  
"So when does this undercover operation begin?" Daniel asked in an attempt to keep from smirking.  
  
"Immediately." Agent Barrett answered and received a gasp from Sam and a muddled sound from Jack.  
  
"Immediately?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Yes." Major Davis took over, "There are two cars awaiting you topside to bring you to your homes so you can pack. You won't need to take any furniture or household essentials, they're already taken care of."  
  
"How much do we pack? I mean how long are we going to be under?" Sam asked, searching Davis' eyes for some sign.  
  
"It depends." Davis answered, "We need you to confirm that they have the chest and preferably the key. Once you do - we can stop our efforts searching other possible NID hideouts. If you discover that they have both, we won't be able to just barge in, we'd be risking releasing the Queen but if you only discover the chest then we can send a team in. As soon as you get the information that we're seeking, which is within your folders, then the mission is over."  
  
"So...what? We move in, make friends, break into their place when they're not home and find what we're looking for, it's what? A few day thing?" Jack asked, shrugging off the case.   
  
"No." Barrett replied, "The scientist might not have the chest or the key but they know where it is, it might even be dropped off in their home for further study at some point so you need to become friends with these people, gain their trust and really just sit back and observe until the time is right. I don't need to explain when the time is right to you, an ex-special operations officer, do I Colonel?"  
  
Jack went still on the other side of the desk and Sam took her chance to lessen the sudden tension, "So that still doesn't answer the question, I mean we can't be undercover for any long period of time, we're the flag team for the SGC."  
  
"Yes but for as long as it takes, SG-1 has been put on downtime." Major Davis said from his spot at the desk.  
  
"So are we talking years here?" Daniel asked, suddenly very concerned.  
  
"No." Agent Barrett spoke up. "If Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill are unable to find any evidence after two months the NID will determine that the chest and key are not at the home and they'll be pulled out and other avenues of interest will be pursued."  
  
"Will Major Carter and O'Neill be included in the other undercover mission to follow if that should happen?" Teal'c asked, his deep voice catching everyone's attention.  
  
"No. After this little stint both the NID and the Joint Chiefs will call Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill done with their service." Davis answered. "Anymore questions?"   
  
SG-1 was too baffled to even think of how to spell SGC at that point so no objections were called out so Davis and Barrett stood.   
  
"Now Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, if you two will accompany us to the surface." Agent Barrett said as he gathered his folders and Major Davis mirrored him.  
  
"I guess by leaving now you mean now?" Jack asked sarcastically.  
  
Sam stood and hugged Daniel as they quickly exchanged goodbyes before moving around the table to Teal'c. Less than a minute later, Sam, Jack, Major Davis and Agent Barrett were riding an elevator to the surface. The shock still hadn't left yet as Sam and Jack stood next to each other in the elevator car, neither would dare look at the other. Two months living together without Air Force law applying to them? They had problems standing next to each other for two minutes _with_ Air Force law intact. Silently they both hoped that they would be able to have some control over themselves - or at least have the other one crack first.

* * *

After Thoughts: I know this ends sort of abruptly but I thought it was a good note to end it on, please review! Do you still want more? 


	3. Part Three

Title: Someone To Watch Over Me - Part Three  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Any  
  
Summary: Sam is packing for her new life as Jack's wife.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, it's universe or characters, so please don't sue. I only own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: This is a short chapter with a little character exploration.

* * *

Sam stood in the hallway of her home with several empty boxes at her feet as she tried to decide what to pack. She had quickly looked over her new 'life' profile and discovered that she had a brother so she grabbed pictures of Mark and the kids. It would be too risky grabbing a picture of her father since he was now a Tok'ra so she left his pictures intact.   
  
She stood in the hall again, her mind completely blank, before she decided that she would just pack clothes first. She grabbed to empty boxes and headed to her room. First in the box were the essentials, underwear, bras and socks, enough of them to last her but then again she could always buy more. Next, she decided, were pajamas. She grabbed several long legged ones with matching button down or tank tops and then froze; she had two lacy, satin lingerie pieces. Both covered her considerably but they were both sexy. Her first instinct was to leave them - don't tempt the tempted - but then she thought about it rationally, she and Jack were going to pretend to be married, _happily_ married, so even if she just had to put it on to answer the door or something she would have to bring them. She grabbed several dresses, pairs of jeans and skirts with various tops, jackets and blouses. Several pairs of shoes, some track and other heels and then her cosmetic things, a hair dryer, her gel, and the small little kit that held her toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, various makeup and brushes.   
  
She quickly surveyed the room, looking for anything she missed. Her pillow, three of the books she was currently reading and her small jewelry box. That covered the bedroom. She moved out into the living room again and immediately found things. Her modest collection of CDs that she wouldn't be able to do without, a few of her favorite DVDs, a range from old classic romance, musical and comedies to current romance and action and a picture of Cassie.   
  
As she continued looking around she felt herself begin to loosen up and she was able to find things easier, little things that she knew she wouldn't be able to do without. Whether it was a candle or her reading glasses. The little things that made her life away from the SGC hers. Before she realized how much time had passed Agent Barrett was suddenly standing in the doorway of her home.  
  
"I don't mean to rush you Major Carter..." He began but Sam waved a finger at him.  
  
"Sam, call me Sam."   
  
"Okay, I don't mean to rush you Sam, but I need to get you over to Colonel O'Neill's so you two can ride in the same car to the airport." Barrett grinned at Sam's grin. She moved the box that she was holding in her arms, to get a better grip on it and Barrett rushed in to grab the box, "Here let me help you."  
  
"Thanks Barrett."   
  
"Hey if you're Sam then I'm Malcolm." He grinned at her as they made eye contact.  
  
"Well thanks Malcolm."   
  
"Don't worry about it, it's my pleasure."  
  
Sam picked up another box and followed Barrett out to the car and after a few more trips they had all of the boxes from the house safely tucked away in the car and Sam locked her front door and joined Agent Barrett in the car to go and meet her new husband.

* * *

After Thought: I know...I know it's short but that just means I'll have to post the next part soon...that is if people still want another chapter.


	4. Part Four

Title: Someone To Watch Over Me - Part Four  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Any  
  
Summary: Jack is packing for his new life as Sam's husband.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, it's universe or characters, so please don't sue. I only own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: Part four! This is very short but it adds to the story.

* * *

Jack dropped the empty boxes at his feet as he stared into his home. He had tried to make a list in his head of what he needed on the way there, his 'Simpsons' DVD sets, his PlayStation 2 and the games that he had, his Game Boy and its games, his CD collection, his fishing gear because he'd rather be safe than sorry, and clothes. His priorities in that order.   
  
He began in the living room, gathering all of his entertainment devices; he ended up adding some of his favorite DVDs and books to the box too, before headed to his room. He packed socks and boxers in massive supply then he threw in several pairs of slacks, each a bit different in color than the other, various shirts, some button and some regular, even adding in a few tank tops. Several pairs of jeans and various jackets, including his favorite leather one. A few shoes, both tennis and boots with one pair of 'dress up'. His pajamas consisted of a few select boxer shorts and nothing else.  
  
He surveyed his bedroom quickly; he grabbed his pillow, a picture of Charlie and a few more books before he moved into his bathroom. There he grabbed his hairbrush, his gel, his razor, shaving cream, toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, mouth rinse, his deodorant and his aftershave. Jack carried the filled boxes into the hallway to join his other boxes and quickly did another look around...he didn't think he was missing anything. Suddenly a car honked out front and moments later Sam appeared in the doorway, "Hi sir, are you ready?"  
  
Jack quickly shot his brown eyes around the room again before he met his 2IC's gaze again, "Yeah."  
  
Sam smiled as she walked into the house and picked up a box to help him to the car. Between the two of them with the accompanied help of Major Davis and Agent Barrett, Jack found himself locking the door to his home within a few minutes. He turned and found Agent Barrett and Major Davis saying their goodbyes to Sam as she turned to enter their ride, _their_ ride. He walked down and shook Barrett's hand, perhaps a bit to hard, and saluted Davis before he turned to Sam. She gave him one of her smiles that meant she was trying to reassure him and he smiled one back at her before she slid into the backseat of the car. He nodded his final goodbyes to the boys before he joined his wife in the backseat.

* * *

After Thoughts: What did you think? Short I know but it's building up I swear! I'm trying to update at least once a week, that is if everyone still wants more...


	5. Part Five

Title: Someone To Watch Over Me – Part Five

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Season: Any

Summary: Sam and Jack prepare for their new lives, together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, it's universe or characters, so please don't sue. I only own the plot.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, one of my sites was down last week so I didn't post.

Author's Plea: Please people, check out thefemaleapophis story _To Melt A Frozen Heart_ - you can find a link under my favorite stories. Thanks.

* * *

Jack and Sam sat quietly in the backseat of their chauffeured Lincoln Navigator for several long moments before Sam couldn't take the uncomfortable silence any longer. She pulled out her file that contained her new life in it and looked at Jack, urging him to retrieve his with her eyes.

Jack leaned forward to speak to their driver for a moment, "I'm going to roll up the window okay?"

"Of course Colonel." The driver replied as Jack hit the button to close the privacy window, leaving him and Sam alone in the backseat.

"Okay, lets get to it." Jack jokingly smiled as he pulled out his file and got himself comfortable next to his 2IC, no, his wife.

"Okay." Sam nodded. "My name is Anita Jolene Scott and I'm thirty-six. My birthday is on March 10th and I'm an astronomer."

"All rightly then...I'm Dominic Angus Scott, wait, Angus?"

"Sir."

"Okay, okay. I'm fifty-three, my birthday is August 9th and I'm a writer."

Jack shot Sam a look as she burst into laughter, "Sir, don't you see the irony?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at his beautiful 2IC, indicating that he had no clue what she was talking about so she continued, "Sir, you don't write anything at all at work, you avoid your mission reports at all costs and here you are as a writer for a living."

Jack mockingly grinned at his 2IC, which just increased her laughter before he spoke up, "So Annie we need to get some things straight."

"Like what?" Sam asked, pulling herself under control.

"I need to know how you like your coffee, your favorite drink that sort of thing." Jack replied as he pushed his file closed.

"You should already know those things." Sam smiled, already having far too much fun with the no rules rule.

"Okay coffee – cream and sugar, unless you're deep in thought then it's black. Your favorite drink is a blue motorcycle, but you rarely drink them, second most favorable is beer. Now do me." Jack grinned, impressing even himself with his knowledge of his 2IC.

"Fine. You like your coffee with cream and sugar and you rarely take it black. You enjoy beer when you're lounging but in your harder drinking days your personal favorite was the gravedigger." Sam smiled back, smug that she knew her CO's favorite drink.

"How did you know I liked gravediggers?" Jack asked as he carefully watched Sam from his side of the car.

"I have my ways." Sam answered as she suppressed a grin. "Now can we get back to work?"

Jack sighed but opened his folder anyway; "Okay we've been married for six and a half years,"

"We used to live in Denver," Sam read aloud as she looked over her copy, "But we decided to move because we wanted a simpler life."

"That sounds stupid." Jack complained and once again stalled their study.

"Why? It makes sense to me." Sam retorted.

"Yeah but people don't buy nice houses in nice little neighborhoods for a simpler life, if they want simpler they move into those cookie cutter developments, no...we want to start a family." Jack said after taking a moment to think to himself.

"What?" Sam asked, completely shocked by her CO's sudden comment.

"Yeah, we want to start a family. We've been trying but the doctor said that work was stressing you out too much, you were doing too much and since I work out of the house I can work anywhere so we decided to buy a nice house and settle down. We really want to have kids and I'm worried because of my age." Jack explained and Sam took a moment to actually listen and to stop blushing, his story made sense – a lot of sense. Besides that it also gave them a sense of depth not just some government spun story.

"Okay, that's good." Sam said nodding, this time shocking Jack because she actually agreed with him. "Where did we meet?"

Jack quickly looked down at his sheet and groaned, "For crying out loud! They have us meeting on an online service! Do we seem like the type of people that would go on one of those?"

"Okay then we make up our own." Sam said and earned herself a curious look from Jack, "Well sir you changed the reason for us moving so why can't we change other things too?"

"Makes sense." Jack shrugged. "So then what were you thinking?"

Sam sat thinking but nothing that came to mind was shareable, it was all her fantasy daydreams of her and Jack and she defiantly wasn't going to attempt to explain, things were tense enough as it was.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack asked suddenly, ripping Sam from her fantasies.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Sam said quickly.

"I'll tell you what – why don't we create our own little stories, write them down then on the plane ride we can share and combine, that way our answers have some of our own personal flare. Sound good?" Jack asked as Sam thought it over, she liked the idea.

"Yeah, it sounds good." Sam grinned as she and Jack both pulled out a blank sheet of paper and a pen.

"Happy writings Major." Jack smiled.

"Same to you sir."

* * *

Within the hour Sam and Jack found themselves sitting side by side in the first class of a passenger plane. They had spoken very little since their bargain in the backseat, both absorbed into their histories. Finally Sam put down her pen and stretched, she had completed her history. She looked over at Jack who was still diligently writing so rather than disturb him she turned to look out her window. Plane rides always made her tired, she didn't know why but they always did. She didn't know how long she was absorbed into the scenery but Jack suddenly cleared his throat and she turned around to find his chocolate eyes watching her.

"Ya done?" Jack asked nodding towards her paper.

"Yep, you?" Sam asked back.

"Yep. So what do you say – swap?" Jack asked and watched as a look of horror flashed across Sam's face.

"Uh no sir. Let's just discuss." Sam sputtered.

Jack watched as his 2IC nearly downed in a look of uncomfort and decided to let her win this one, "Okay then we'll talk."

And so they began, Jack had them meeting though friends, he proposed after a year and a half and they had waited another half a year before getting married. He proposed by writing a romance novel about their lives together, he ended it by having his character propose to hers and when she put down the manuscript he dropped down to one knee and proposed for real. Sam secretly loved the idea and had to keep herself from daydreaming off on the thought. She lied about how they met – she had written that he defended her in a bar which had caused a fight and she had brought him home to stitch up his face but she told him that she spilt coffee on him in a coffee shop and the two just hit it off. She also said that they got engaged after a year and a half and he proposed while they were walking through the park but she told him that she liked his idea better. The pair continued chatting for another hour when Sam before they took a break.

Jack had been playing with his soda when he glanced over at his 2IC to find her nodding off. Her head rolled slightly towards his shoulder and gently landed. Her short blonde locks snuggled into his jacket and he found himself grinning then he spotted her history paper. He picked it up and began reading as Sam settled in on his shoulder for sleep. He read intently as his mind pieced together how much of her history she had lied to him and found that after all of these years his 2IC was a romantic. She had gone into great detail of how they met, he proposed, everything. Jack smiled as he continued reading, all the while Sam slept soundly on his shoulder.

* * *

After Thought: Abrupt ending I know but wait for the next chapter...it starts getting really good! Does everyone still want more? Because I can stop if you want me to.


	6. Part Six

Title: Someone To Watch Over Me – Part Six

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Season: Any

Summary: Sam and Jack finally arrive in their new lives.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, it's universe or characters, so please don't sue. I only own the plot and the original characters.

Author's Note: I didn't mean for a delay with this one – I'm sorry! I've decided to really split my time between this and my _Dance_ series. And for all _Major_ fans, a new chapter is in the works!

* * *

Sam awoke slowly, her blue eyes fluttering open and shut before she suddenly felt movement along her hips and quickly sat up. She found Jack leaning over into her lap and locking her seatbelt into place, he looked up at her and smiled, "Oh you're awake."

Sam's blue eyes were wide with alert, trying to piece together what was going on and where she was. Suddenly remembering she licked her lips, "Yeah."

"Here," Jack said offering her his soda, "You've gotta be thirsty. We're landing so I decided to..."

Jack half pointed at Sam's lap as she took several sips from his soda. She handed back to him and smiled, "Thanks sir."

"Don't mention it." Jack shrugged, as he made sure his own seatbelt was secure. "And hey, you should stop with the whole "sir" thing, remember we're married."

"Yeah." Sam nodded as a flight attendant walked over.

"Mr. Scott are you done with your drink?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks." Jack smiled as the attendant took his soda and headed over the next person.

Sam watched Jack without saying a word, they were married...well they weren't really but in a way, in a closer way than she ever thought was possible, they were.

* * *

The plane landed shortly and Jack stood and turned to the overhead compartment, taking out his and Sam's luggage without being told to. Sam stood and stretched, her neck hurt from sleeping at such an odd angle but it was worth it. She looked at the short, elderly woman who was just standing from the chair in front of hers and she smiled. The woman smiled back and glanced towards Jack before looking back at Sam, "You two make the cutest couple sweetheart."

Sam half smiled and tried to think of something to say when the woman continued, "He's such a cutie."

Sam broke into a full grin at that comment, "Thank you."

"You hold onto that one sweetie." The woman winked as she walked out into the aisle and towards the exit.

"Annie, you ready?" Jack asked as he threw his bag over his shoulder and gripped hers in his hand, still holding his left out for hers. Sam cautiously closed the space between them and put her hand in his, he closed his palm around hers and intertwined their fingers as they walked to the exit. Sam discovered that she couldn't even breathe – she just followed Jack, her hand in his and tried her best not to melt.

Jack led them to the exit, they had been told that the boxes that they packed would be delivered to the house so all they had were the small bags that Jack was currently carrying. Sam followed him without a word and noticed that Jack was surprisingly at ease with their entangled fingers, he even began moving his fingers slightly, massaging the skin between her fingers. Sam watched his face carefully, trying to see if he was doing it just to spite her or not but his face gave no indication that he knew what he was doing so Sam smiled inwardly.

They exited the airport and found their way over the car rental depot where a SUV was awaiting them. It had been their compromise, Jack had wanted a truck and Sam had wanted a town's car so they agreed upon a SUV. Jack signed the few papers that needed signing and surprised Sam by remembering to sign Dominic Scott. Then they pilled into the car and Sam pulled a map out of her folder and began giving Jack directions as he pulled out of the car lot.

* * *

Within twenty minutes Jack made the last turn of their trip and Sam had a full view of the cul-de-sac. There were only eight houses, three on each side and two straight back. They were old but that sturdy sort of old, the word sophisticated came to Sam's mind. They had the last house on the left side and Jack pulled up in front, leaving the driveway open for the moving truck that would be showing up sometime.

Jack turned the ignition off and turned to Sam, causing her to turn back and watch him, "Yes?"

"We forgot something." Jack answered, his face not giving anything away.

"What?" Sam asked, now concerned.

Jack dug though one of his pockets and pulled out three rings, two gold bands and the last was an engagement. Sam let out the breath that she didn't know she had been holding and took in a new one as Jack picked up the two smaller rings, "May I?"

He reached over to her seat and picked her slightly shaking hand and somehow Sam found the strength to nod. He slid the band on her ring finger first, followed by the engagement ring before he looked up and locked eyes with her. He gave her one of his O'Neill grins and it loosened the tension in her chest. She held out her hand, "And may I?"

Jack's grin never faltered as he let her take the ring out of his palm and slide it onto his ring finger. She looked up and smiled back at him, "Are you ready?"

"I'll be on my best behavior, scouts honor." Jack said sarcastically as he and Sam both opened their doors and got out of the car. Sam looked across the street and noticed they already had attention, a woman had been standing in her front yard across from them gardening. She straightened up and waved, even gave Sam a little smile.

Sam smiled back and waved, "Hello."

"Hi." The woman called back as she moved down to the sidewalk. "Are you the ones moving in?"

"Yes, I'm Anita Scott," Sam nodded before pointing back at Jack, "And that's my husband Dominic."

"Nice to meet you." The woman smiled as she and Sam shook hands, "My name is Elizabeth Hunter."

"Nice to meet you too." Sam smiled back. She jumped slightly when she felt someone's hand fall upon the small of her back, turning around quickly she found Jack grinning towards Elizabeth. "I hadn't heard you coming sweetheart."

Jack broke his eye contact with Elizabeth to look at Sam, "Sorry sweetie."

Jack slowly began moving his fingers, massaging Sam's lower back and it snapped her back to reality, "Dominic this is Elizabeth Hunter our new neighbor, Elizabeth this is Dominic."

"Nice to meet you." Jack and Elizabeth said as they shook hands.

"Are you guys going to need any help unpacking?" Elizabeth asked.

"No we only have two bags with us right now, everything else is in the moving truck." Sam said as Jack suddenly moved the location of his hand, slowly rubbing her spine as he worked his way up to her shoulders.

"Okay then. If you do need any help don't be afraid to ask, we're a tight little community here." Elizabeth smiled and Sam and Jack smiled back. They said their quick goodbyes as Jack led Sam back to the SUV where he had gathered their bags previously and already thrown them inside of the house, his arm never left her back.

Sam paused in front of the house, looking at it and Jack consequently stopped beside her. He watched her watch their new home before leaning over and whispering in her ear, "Welcome home Annie."

Sam turned her head to look at Jack, their faces only inches apart, "Welcome home Nick."

They walked up the path to the door and as they were within a few feet of it Jack suddenly tightened his grip on Sam's hip and pulled, bringing her off of her feet in moments. Suddenly she found herself within Jack's strong, warm arms and she automatically placed her arms around his neck. One of his hands had a firm grip on her upper thigh and the other wrapped around her back as he carried her across the threshold. Once stepping inside he smiled at her and the smile melted away the conflicting feelings that were running though Sam's mind, then he closed the door with his foot.

* * *

After Thought: So...good? I haven't really gotten a schedule as to how my updating status will be but I will try to get at least a new _Dance_ or _Someone_ chapter out at the very least every two weeks. Please send me feedback and let me know what you're thinking of the series!


	7. Part Seven

Title: Someone To Watch Over Me – Part Seven

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Season: Any

Summary: Sam and Jack find themselves with new problems.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, it's universe or characters, so please don't sue. I only own the plot.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I'm hard at work on several pieces and I wanted to get a little more of this one done before I posted another chapter. Bear with me folks!

Author's Note 2: Thank you to everyone for the overwhelming outpouring of love for this story! Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!

* * *

"You know it's good luck to carry the bride across the threshold." Jack said as he put Sam down.

"I believe you." She answered as she began looking around. The house was much larger than she expected. The living room was L shaped and connected to the dining room though two doors. There was a bathroom to the immediate left of the door and stairs to the right.

"Up for a little exploring?" Jack asked as he began looking around.

"Sure." Sam nodded as she bit down a 'sir'. She followed him into the largest part of the living room and continued looking about. The house was empty so there really wasn't much to see.

They ventured though one of the doors into the dining room and walked though it to another door that lead to the kitchen. Sam was surprised to see the kitchen was large but homey. They walked around and glanced though the windows – peering into their backyard. A nice, fairly new wooden fence surrounded the yard and small flowers were planted along it there were also two large trees were nestled into one corner with a swinging bench between them.

"Nice." Jack nodded as Sam began walking back to the living room. He turned around and followed her as she headed up the stairs. The upstairs was spacious, straight in front of the stairs was one room, small – probably meant to be a study of some kind.

"This would make a great office for you. You'll have a great view of the neighborhood." Sam said as she looked out of one of the windows.

Jack walked up behind her and stood as close as he could to her without actually touching bodies, "You're right."

Sam shuttered slightly as Jack's breath blew across her neck, she turned around and discovered that he was so close that their chests touched. They stood there staring into each other's eyes before he smiled, "Lets go and check out the other rooms."

There were two other rooms, one slightly bigger than Jack's new office, probably meant to be a spare bedroom and the master bedroom. The master bedroom was much larger than Sam and Jack expected considering the size of the other two rooms and had the master bathroom attached. The bathroom contained both a clear glass shower and a deep tub, made to fit at least two.

"Wow." Sam said as she peered into the tub. "That's really nice."

"Yeah and maybe since we are working as a married couple and nothing else you can take advantage of it." Jack nodded.

Sam stood up and looked at her make believe husband – did his statement mean that she got the master bedroom? Jack's warm brown eyes didn't give anything away and a sudden and unexpected wave of guilt washed over Sam, she really really wanted the master bedroom but at the sight of her CO she suddenly just wanted to give it to him.

"Uh, Jack." Sam said quickly, "Um..."

Suddenly the sound of a large truck out front pulled Jack's attention away from Sam, "Sounds like the moving truck is here. Let's go check it out."

Sam watched as Jack quickly headed out of the bathroom and headed towards the nearest front facing window. She sighed and followed him; she knew the talk would come eventually.

"Come on honey!" Jack smiled as he headed down the stairs and Sam reluctantly followed him, a large smile creeping across her own face. Sam walked out of the front door that Jack had left wide open and found him standing in the walkway. Sure enough a large moving truck was backing into the driveway. "Come here hon."

Sam walked towards Jack, who was holding his arm out for her. When she got close enough he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. The movers parked the truck and hopped out, "Hiya folks are you the Scotts'?"

"Yes we are." Jack nodded and another moving man appeared and opened the back of the truck. The back was filled but Sam only spotted one mattress, she knew she could be wrong but as statistics held – she doubted it.

"Do you need any help?" Sam asked.

"Sure – if you can grab some of the boxes, we'll get the big stuff." The first mover said. Sam and Jack headed over to grab the closest two boxes. Sam looked at the bold writing on the box in her hands and it read; Dominic's study. She recognized the handwriting as Major Davis'. She glanced back at Jack and looked at the matching handwriting on his box and found that it read; Anita's study. She shot Jack a wide-eyed look that he instantly knew as bad news.

He nodded her into the house to get away from any prying ears and the pair headed up stairs. "What?"

"Sir look at your box." Sam whispered, completely forgetting that they were supposed to be married. Jack glanced around the box at the writing and read it before giving her one of his confused looks. "Now look at mine."

Jack read her box and it took only a moment for his eyes to go wide too. "There are only three spare rooms up here."

"And one is the master bedroom so that means two." Sam whispered.

"And two boxes – two names..." Jack said in a disbelieving tone.

"Equals one bedroom." Sam said her blue eyes locked to Jack's brown as the full impact set in. One bedroom.

* * *

After Thought: What did you think? I'm not sure when another chapter will be up...I want to get more written and life's been crazy lately! Please review!


	8. Part Eight

**Title:** Someone To Watch Over Me – Part Eight

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None

**Season:** Any

**Summary:** Sam and Jack deal with a bedroom problem as well as a new neighbor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG-1, it's universe or characters, so please don't sue. I only own the plot.

**Author's Note:** I know! I know! This has taken me a lot longer than I hoped! I swear I'm trying to find time! Please review.

* * *

"For crying out loud do you have to be so good at math?" Jack cried, as he pulled Sam up the stairs.

"I'm sorry sir!" Sam whispered as she looked around – making sure no one heard them.

"Why would Davis do this?" Jack asked as he finally stopped pulling and looked Sam in her eyes.

"I don't know – maybe he and Barrett were worried we'd be discovered. I mean the NID are pretty double handed, we probably shouldn't even be calling ourselves by our real names, what if this place is bugged?" Sam asked.

Jack's face showed he contemplated the thought for a few seconds before he shook his head, "It wouldn't be bugged, just trust me on that. But that doesn't solve our problems now does it?"

"I say we just get everything unpacked, who knows maybe Major Davis and Agent Barrett packed something that will give us a better clue." Sam said and got Jack to nod in agreement.

"Okay." Jack sighed as he motioned Sam down the hall, "Lets put these in the right rooms."

"Okay." Sam nodded as she headed off to Jack's new office.

* * *

Sam stood knee deep in boxes as she moved around in the back of the moving van, she had decided to take a break from carrying so she was really just sliding the boxes towards the front when suddenly a crisp voice broke her concentration, "Hello there."

Sam turned around quickly to find a woman about her age standing behind the truck smiling at her. She had short auburn hair that sort of bobbed around her triangular face. Her eyes were an intense sea green. "Hi." Sam called back.

"I couldn't help but notice the truck." The woman smiled, "My name is Meredith Beel, I'm one of your new neighbors."

"Oh." Sam said smiling as she began to wade towards the woman, "Sorry – nice to meet you Meredith, my name's Anita Scott."

"Oh please call me Merry." The woman grinned as she shook Sam's hand.

"Then please call me Annie." Sam smiled as Jack appeared in the walkway and began heading towards the truck. "Oh Dominic! This is Meredith – Merry – Beel. She's one of our neighbors. Merry this is my husband Dominic."

Merry turned around and held her hand out to Jack who shook it, "Nice to meet you Merry."

"Nice to meet you too. I was just telling Annie that I noticed the truck and decided to come over and introduce myself."

"Wow, a few hours here and we've already met two neighbors, I think it took us three months to meet two neighbors at our old place – huh honey?" Jack asked Sam.

Sam nodded, "That sounds about right."

"Well we're a very tight knit community. Where are you two coming from?" Merry asked as she looked between Sam and Jack's faces.

"Denver." Jack answered as he picked up a box.

"Wow – that's a big change." Merry said as she looked towards Sam.

"Yep. Nick and I want to start a family so we decided we should settle down, get out of the city…same old thing." Sam smiled and couldn't keep a small twinkle out of her eye at the comment of children with Jack.

Merry smiled before suddenly piping up again, "Do you two need any help?"

"Well we've got two movers around here somewhere." Jack said as he looked over his shoulder but still found no sight of the moving men.

"But I can still help." Merry smiled as she picked up a box. Jack smiled at her before he headed back into the house and Sam jumped down to grab her own box.

"Come on Merry – our boxes go up to my study." Sam smiled as she led the way into the house.

* * *

"Where do you want this?" Merry asked as they finally arrived in Sam's office.

"Anywhere at this point." Sam laughed as she put her box down on another.

"Wow – you sure have a lot of stuff." Merry commented as she found a small piece of floor to put down her own box.

"Yeah – most of it is work stuff though." Sam smiled when suddenly a faint ringing filled the room.

Sam and Merry exchanged confused looks when suddenly Jack appeared in the doorway holding a small cell phone to his ear. He walked into the room and around in circles a few times before finally finding a box of his liking – he ripped the tape off and scrounged through it and suddenly pulled out another small cell phone. He turned back to the girls and smiled as he handed Sam the phone that a moment before had been on his ear, "I found my cell."

Sam grinned as she took her phone and Jack pocketed the one he had just found. Their reports said that they would find new cell phones amongst their stuff that they would use while undercover. "Thanks sweetheart."

"No problem – I just hope I don't find my underwear in a kitchen box." Jack joked before he left the room.

Sam laughed and turned back to Merry, who had a slightly bemused look on her face, "Nick packed most of the stuff before we left – I had a few odds and ends to finish up with at work before the move so he was in charge."

It was Merry's turn to laugh now as if she knew what that meant, "Husbands."

Sam nodded and they continued to laugh. "You've got that right. Nick's pretty good at those things but when he really gets packing, well…"

Sam smiled as she waved her cell phone in the air and Merry smiled, "That's nothing, when my husband, Vince, moved us into our house I found his power tools packed with my fine china."

Sam smiled back and nodded as if she knew exactly what Merry meant, it was true that Jack had helped her move things out of the dining room when she painted, but they had had help from Daniel and Teal'c, and besides that she had packed all of the little things, she just used the boys as lifters.

"Oh, that reminds me – you and Nick should come over to our place for dinner tonight, my guess is you won't be able to find any of your kitchen utensils right away, I know I couldn't when Vince and I moved, besides it will give us a chance to get to know each other." Merry smiled, her eyes twinkling in sincerity.

Sam watched the other woman's mannerisms, including the sparkle of sincerity and immediately questioned it, one of the families in this cul-de-sac were NID agents – that meant Merry and her husband too. She allowed a twinkle of kindness seep into her own eyes before responding, "That sounds great, thank you."

"Hey!" Jack huffed from down the hall as he moved into the doorway again, a large box in his arms, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Sam smiled as she crossed the room and took the box from Jack, "Sorry hun, we got caught up in girl talk. Merry asked us to come over to her place tonight for dinner."

"Wow, that's really sweet of you, I mean we're new and all." Jack smiled but Sam could tell that he had his own suspicions.

"Well we take care of each other here." Merry smiled and Sam and Jack exchanged glances before they too forced a smile.

"This sounds like a really wonderful place." Jack said as he put his arm around Sam.

"Oh, it is." Merry said with a smile. "I'm going to go down and get another box."

Sam smiled and Jack nodded as Merry left the room, when she was safely out of hearing range Sam looked into Jack's chocolate eyes and exchanged her distrust of the woman before he sighed, "This job is gonna kill me one of these days."

Sam chuckled as Jack let go of her shoulders and slugged himself back towards the stairs. She took a moment to look around her office and found herself grinning, sure she and Jack where there to prevent the destruction of the world but the thought didn't keep her heart from doing a little dance – if they were going to die, going out as Jack's wife wouldn't be such a bad way to go.

* * *

**After Thought:** Please review, everyone and anyone, I really want to hear what people are thinking of this story thus far! 


	9. BRAND NEW! Part Nine

**Title:** Someone To Watch Over Me Part Nine

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None

**Season:** Any

**Summary:** Who knew dressing could be a problem for Sam and Jack!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG-1, it's universe or characters, so please don't sue. I only own the plot and original characters.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long! I've been busy with other stories! Please read and review!

**Author's Announcement:** Also I felt the need to let everyone know that there is another Stargate Fan Award ceremony that will be beginning on March 14th! Go here to check it out (just change the "dot" to a period and you'll be there!): www dot stargatefanawards dot com

* * *

"Have you found any dress clothes yet?" Jack yelled from downstairs as he looked for any boxes that had been placed down there by accident. 

"I found one sundress!" Sam called back as she continued rummaging though the boxes in the bedroom. She could hear Jack's stomping as he galloped up the stairs. It brought a small smile to her face just thinking about it – he may say that he had bad knees but he sure didn't act like it.

"And look!" Jack breathed as he finally made his way into the bedroom, "It's just my color!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh considering the fact that Jack was wearing a pasta strainer on his head. After a few moments she nodded towards his head, "Nice hat Jack."

Jack reached up and blushed as he found the makeshift hat – he'd forgotten that it was there. He quickly pulled it off and threw it onto the bed; his cheeks still had twinges of red in them. "So does that mean you haven't found anything?"

Sam shook her head, "I've been though at least eight boxes and I haven't found a thing."

"Well there's nothing downstairs – I'll start over in that corner." Jack said as he pointed to the far corner. Sam nodded and she went back to the box she already had half torn up. Jack picked a box and pulled it open – he found an extra large t-shirt with the Simpsons on the top, he moved it over and continued rummaging but suddenly his hands hit foreign territory – well not _that_ foreign – but it had been nearly ten years since the divorce from Sara and he hadn't really seen too many since. He found himself staring into a box full of underwear – women's underwear.

"Jack – did you find anything?" Sam's voice yanked Jack back from his little daydream and he immediately felt guilty – he had seen her underwear before she did.

"Uh – no." Jack replied a little too quickly as he shoved the box out of his hands and turned to another one. Sam cocked her head slightly to one side, as if she didn't fully believe him so he continued, "Just socks so far."

Sam turned back to her box and stifled a laugh – she'd already found the socks, both his and hers. She could only guess what it was that he found, suddenly delighted grunts from Jack's side of the room called her attention. "Bow down to my gifts!"

Sam turned around and found Jack holding up a suit and a small black dress. She smiled at him and nodded at the clothes, "Wow – I'm going to look good in the suit, do you think you have heels that will match the dress?"

Jack smirked sarcastically at her but he'd asked for it – he'd started it, but he didn't know that his 2IC also had such a sick sense of humor. "I'm not sure, it's so hard to find nice pumps in my size."

Sam just shook her head and laughed as she stood and reached for the dress, "I get the bathroom first."

"Why? There aren't any products in there." Jack asked.

"I'm just changing – that's it." Sam smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Jack shrugged and waited for her to close the door before he started to pull off his shirt, he figured he'd get changed while she was changing. 

Sam quickly pulled off her jeans and shirt and pulled the little black dress on. It fit amazingly well, holding to her hips and accentuating them. It also brought out the blue in her eyes. She made a few small turns in the mirror to see the dress from all sides before she opened the door and walked out – what she didn't expect was to find a half naked colonel standing there.

* * *

Jack had made quick work of his pants and shirt before he began pulling on the suit. He got the white button down shirt on, unbuttoned of course, before he started focusing on his slacks. He figured that he would have learned in all of his years to sit and put his pants on but no – he had to put them on standing up. He had one leg in and was hopping around trying to get the other in when he heard the bathroom door click open and he spun to find his 2IC standing in the doorway – she looked like an angel with the light glowing behind her. 

Finally he managed a small grin, "Hiya."

It took Sam a minute but finally she found her voice to respond, "Hiya."

Jack stood in front of her in nothing but his boxers and an unbuttoned shirt grinning at her. She couldn't help but notice how the shirt moved when he did, flashing her parts of his chest and abdomen. She would never have guessed that he had such defined muscles sitting right below the fabric of his fatigues. His thighs and were defined and muscular – they looked as if they belonged on a twenty-five year old athlete.

"Um…I can explain." Jack said as he forced a small grin. Neither of them could break the eye contact that had occurred between their eyes. Suddenly the sound of the doorbell broke though the house.

"I'll get it." They both said too quickly and headed for the door. It wasn't until they were both standing in front of it that they noticed they had both come – it explained where their heads were at.

Sam opened the door with a smile, "Hello."

"Hello! I'm Frank Guthrie, I live right across from you and I couldn't help but notice the car out front so I thought I'd introduce myself." The man standing at the doorstep was large, just short of six foot but as wide as a football defenseman.

"Nice to meet you." Sam grinned as she shook his offered hand, "My name is Anita Scott…"

Sam shot a quick glance at Jack who was standing just out of view and he decided to walk to the front door, holding his pants up with one hand as he offered the other to Frank, "And I'm Dominic Scott."

Sam bit down a grunt at the sight of Jack standing in the doorway of the house with nothing on but a pair of socks, his boxers and his pants, which in all actuality were down near his knees.

"Nice to meet you too." Frank said as he quickly sized Jack up then turned to Sam to discover her in the dress. "Aw geez, I'm sorry, I'm interrupting something aren't I?"

Sam and Jack exchanged glances quickly before Jack grinned, "What can I say, our first day in our new house…"

Sam felt her cheeks flush three shades of red at what her husband; no scratch that, CO had just said.

"Honey," Sam said through clenched teeth a few moments later, "Why don't you go and finished getting ready."

"Good idea sweetie." Jack nodded and shook hands with Frank one last time before turning to go back up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry! It's just like me to have bad timing." Frank blabbered and Sam raised a hand to silence him.

"Don't worry about it. We were just dressing for a dinner party."

"Oh well, um, I'll let you two go and finish now, then. Finish getting ready I mean…I'll see you later." Frank continued putting his foot in his mouth as he backed down the walkway and headed for the sidewalk.

Sam closed the door and leaned on it, releasing a deep sigh, before Jack's voice rang out from the upstairs, "Well look at it this way, we're a very _happy_ couple!"

Sam couldn't help but burst into a smile as she began climbing back up the stairs. Leave it to Jack to find a good side to a situation like that, although Sam couldn't see any bad side to it at all.

* * *

**After Thought:** So what did you think? Liked it? Disliked it? Let me know and review! Thanks! 


End file.
